


Optional Extras

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Humor, Human/Monster Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: “Oh, ugh …owww!Hey, Sis, wake up! I, uh, I think something’s wrong. Parts of me are hurting that I didn’t even knowexisteduntil just now.”
Relationships: Mad Scientist Sister/Brother She Saved by Turning Him into a Monster, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Optional Extras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



“Oh, ugh … _owww!_ Hey, Sis, wake up! I, uh, I think something’s wrong. Parts of me are hurting that I didn’t even know _existed_ until just now.”

Nancy rolled over onto her side, propped her head on the palm of one hand, and examined her brother with her scientist’s expert eye. She looked him over closely from head to toe. Well, ‘head to toe,’ _metaphorically_ speaking. “In fairness, Nathan, parts of you didn’t even exist until yesterday,” she reminded him, “and _you_ wouldn’t exist anymore, full stop, if I hadn’t taken the initiative. Don’t worry; you’re fine. It’s your own damn fault for sleeping all scrunched up way over there on your side of the bed like that anyway.”

“You kick in your sleep. Sleeping too close to you is hazardous to my health,” Nathan grumbled. His new larynx gave his voice a pleasant, gravelly rumble.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Nancy snorted. Save your brother’s life, and is he grateful? Hahaha! Noooo! He just keeps right on insulting you like nothing whatsoever has changed. “More hazardous to your health than your terminal — ”

“Um, can we not talk about that, OK? I’d rather … I’d rather not have to think about it anymore if I don’t have to.”

Nancy’s faux sisterly outrage softened. Perhaps she was being too hard on him. After all, it wasn’t like he’d had an easy time of things lately. “Hey, I’m sorry. Of course you don’t have to think about the past if you don’t want to. Truce, OK?” She reached out and stroked him affectionately. “Here, I have something that ought to take your mind off of it … ”

Nathan moaned. Nancy smirked, pleased by his response to her touch. Oh yeah, she really did like his new voice. And the needy expression on his new face. And yes, while it was true that her brother didn’t technically _require_ two fully functioning penises, she was not afraid to admit it to herself: There was something to be said for the new body’s optional extras.

And the mutual enjoyment those optional extras provided. When Nancy moved over onto Nathan’s side of the bed, Nathan didn’t have any further complaints to offer.


End file.
